A Thousand Words
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Business forces Seto to leave Kisara before the couple can confess their love for each other . Then tragedy strikes,but is it possible that Seto might get the message anyway? Slight AU


** A Thousand Words **

_~I know that you lied to me _

_Using gentle words to shelter me _

_Your words are like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me _

It's not right to me~ 

Kisara leaned heavily against the marble column. Her sapphire eyes were on the floor. She was deep in thought. Seto watched her. The interval between each heartbeat seemed to take forever, as he waited for his young girlfriend to speak. The only sound that could be heard was the classical music playing in the background. When the tension in the air became unbearable, Noa walked into the study. 

"Seto come on. We're all waiting for you in the dining room," he said

"All right I'll be right there in a second," 

Seto regarded his adopted brother. He was 18, the same age as Seto. Seto could still remember the day he and Mokuba arrived at the Kaiba mansion. Noa had been the only person who had welcomed them. Now the young child with the turquoise hair had grown into a handsome teenager. Normally he seemed happy, but Seto, having gone through the same torture Noa had, knew that there were still wounds in Noa that would not heal. He was grateful to his brother though; when Gozaburo died Noa could have taken Kaiba Corp and thrown Seto out on the street. Instead Noa halved the company with Seto and made him co-president. Seto sometimes wondered why Noa did it. Noa had explained that it was because they were brothers. Even though they weren't linked by blood they were linked by their experiences. As a matter of fact it had been Noa who had introduced Seto to Kisara. At that thought Seto snapped back to reality.

_~I acted so distant then _

_Turned my back as you walked away _

_But I was listening _

_That you fight your battles far from me _

_It's not right to me~ _

Noa had already left and the young couple was alone again. In the six months he had known Kisara she had been bright, cheerful, and loving. Now was the first time he had seen her be so withdrawn and solemn. 

"It's only a year," Seto said reassuringly 

He reached to take her hand 

"It's just …you knew about this from the beginning, and you didn't tell me. All those plans we made, all those promises, they all feel like lies," Kisara said quietly 

Seto wrapped his arms around her, an unspoken apology. She was right. He had known from the beginning that he would leave at the end of the year. He had meant to tell her, but never found the way. He kept putting it off. Now it was two days before he had to leave, and he had surprised her at the last minute. The scent of CK perfume on her skin and flowery shampoo in her silver hair struck him. He closed his eyes and breathed deep realizing that he would not get to hold her again for another year. Then he pulled away 

_~Don't you worry cause I'll come back_

_I could hear you speaking as you walked to the door _

_I acted strong _

To hide the pain 

_When I turn back the pages _

Crying might have been the answer 

_What if I shed my tears and begged you not to leave_

_But now I'm not afraid to do what's in my heart~_

"They weren't lies. We'll do all that. We'll just have to wait a year," he said

Kisara stayed silent and refused to meet Seto's eyes. 

"Don't worry. I'm coming back, and I promise I'll write to you," Seto said 

With that he walked if off to the dining room, where Noa and Mokuba had arranged a bon Voyage party. 

Kisara turned and faced the away from him. Kisara wiped away a few tears as she listened to his receding footsteps. 

'It's important to him, 'she told herself,' Seto is going to establish an American branch of Kaiba Corp. It'll be a challenge, but if he succeeds, he'll be able to build the theme park like he always wanted,'

Kisara decided it would be best to just accept the situation. She climbed into her silver Lexus and drove home. Two days later she kissed Seto goodbye as he boarded the plane to America. Still something within her told her that this wasn't right. 

_~Those thousand words _

Have never been spoken 

_So far away _

_I'm sending them to you _

_Wherever you are _

_Suspended on shining wings _

_Those thousand words _

_Have never been spoken _

_They'll cradle you _

_Make you no longer dare seem so far away _

_And hold you forever~ _

Seto had been true to his word. Kisara received letters and e-mails all about what he was doing in America, how much he missed her, the cool things he'd seen, and plans for when he returned. He sent flowers. It was painful the first few months and Kisara almost felt like she couldn't handle it, but then the phone would ring and it would be Seto calling to say he missed her. The letters and phone calls managed to console her a little. She couldn't stop missing him though, and she was anxious for his return. Although she was more assured that he really cared about her if he took the time to send her all those letters. Finally the twelve months passed and Seto was due to return. 

Kisara jumped out of bed. She had overslept and now had one hour to get dressed and be ready to meet Seto at the airport. As she was about to walk out the door her phone rang. She quickly picked up the receiver. 

"Kisara?" A voice called 

"Yes," she answered 

It was Noa, but where he normally would have spoken in a warm cheerful tone, his voice was now emotionless and strained. 

"It's Seto," Noa began 

"What happened?" 

"His plane crashed; He didn't make it," Noa said 

Kisara dropped the receiver and crashed to her knees. 

_~The dream isn't over yet _

_I pretend and say I can't forget _

_I still live in my days _

_But you've been there with me _

_All the way _

_It's not right of me~ _

She could feel her blood run cold and almost wished that her heart would stop beating. For the first few hours Kisara was numb with shock. She couldn't believe that Seto was dead. When the reality finally struck her, she was inconsolable. 

'I didn't even get to tell him I loved him' she thought 

The days turned into weeks the weeks into months the months into years. Kisara cried and wept whenever she was reminded of Seto. She managed to go on, but she was never the same. She moved to Osaka and took a job as a systems analyst. Eventually she managed to work her way up the ranks and became one of the top executives of the company. Kisara tried to live her life and in most ways she succeeded. In her heart though she still loved Seto. She still dreamed that he was with her. 

'I can't forget him,' she told herself 

It was at these times she felt guilty. She felt guilty because she refused to let him go, refused to let his spirit rest. One night, sitting in her apartment in Osaka, she grabbed her pen and began to write a letter. She wrote a letter to Seto telling him how much she loved and missed him. When she was finished she pitched the letter into the fire.

'I should have told him when he was still alive,' she thought bitterly 

She put her head down and cried. 

_~Don't you worry cause I'll write to you _

_I could hear you speaking as you looked away _

_I acted strong to hide the love _

_When I turn back the pages _

_Anger might have the answer_

_What if I shook my head _

_And said that I can't wait _

_But now I'm not afraid _

To do what's in my heart~ 

It had been 20 years since the accident, to the day. Kisara went into her closet and noticed a little shoebox on the top shelf. She pulled it down to see the contents. It was the letters and e-mails Seto had sent her. Immediately tears filled her eyes. Kisara had tried to hide the pain. She had suppressed it until it was a dull ache. She had tried to forget her love for Seto, but the box brought it all back. She sat there for an hour rereading a few of the old notes and cards. Each one made her miss him a little more. It also made her wonder what would have happened if she had tried to stop Seto. These thought only depressed her more. In all her years, she never stopped loving Seto. She still wished that somehow she could see him one more time. She dried her eyes. Then she got into the car and drove back to Domino. There she placed white roses over his grave. Even this did not console her, and she began to cry again. 

_~Those thousand words _

Have never been spoken 

_So far away _

_I'm sending them to you wherever you are_

_Suspended on shiny wings _

_Those thousand words _

_Have never been spoken _

_They'll cradle you _

_Make you no longer dare seem so far away~ _

Kisara was now old and grey. She closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. Slowly life slipped out of her. When she became conscious again she found herself surrounded by clouds. Heaven was beautiful. She looked around, but saw no one. All around her puffy white clouds floated. She sighed. She missed Seto. She took a step. The cloudscape disappeared as two hands covered her eyes. 

"Guess who," A voice whispered in her ear

She turned 

"Seto!" she gasped 

He was just as she remembered; handsome, and young with those soulful blue eyes. Despite the fact that she had not seen him for years, it felt as if he'd only been away for a few days. She herself was in her eighteen-year-old body. She embraced him and kissed him. 

"I missed you," she whispered 

"I never left your side," Seto replied 

"I got your letter," he whispered gently. In his hand was the letter she had written, in mint condition

"How did you.."She began to ask

" I love you too," he whispered 

Kisara's heart filled with joy, and she kissed him again. She felt his arms wrap around her and knew she never wanted him to let go. They lived and loved together in heaven for the rest of eternity. 

_~Those thousand words _

_Have never been spoken _

_La La La La _

_I'm sending to you wherever you are _

_Suspended on shining wings_

Those thousand words 

_Have never been spoken _

La la ala 

_Making all of the years seem like lonely days _

_La la la la la la ~_

The End

I do not own Yu-gi-oh 

A Thousand Words is the theme from Final Fantasy X2 I used the Koda Kumi version. It's got a great pop ballad feel. I love the song, and I couldn't resist writing a song fic about it. It's gorgeous in my opinion. Yes, the story is somewhat AU at the beginning with Noa still being around. I don't think I really managed to capture the song, but I tried. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to Nkitpanich@msn.com 


End file.
